


Together We Can Do Everything!

by Dreamer1701



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Animagus, First War with Voldemort, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Quote: Mischief Managed (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, The Marauder's Map, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1701/pseuds/Dreamer1701
Summary: This story follows the Marauders on their last year at Hogwarts and their lives afterwards. When more strange things start to happen and there are rumors about someone who calls himself 'The Dark Lord', Dumbledore comes into their lives again and asks them to join a special organization that is called 'Order of the Phoenix'. Will they be able to win this war? And what if Sirius and Remus fall in love in the middle of all this? WOLFSTAR
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this story about five years ago and just found it again recently. No one read it on another platform, so I decided to give it a try here, of course after lots of editing! This is focused on Sirius and Remus during the first war with Voldemort. It has seven chapters so far, but I have only edited the first one by now, so it would be awesome if you could let me know if you want to read more! 
> 
> The first chapter is more of an introduction, so there won't happen too much. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Sirius

Everything was silent in the castle. The night was dark and the moon was hidden behind clouds, so that no natural light entered the large corridors. The previous days it had been raining heavily and it was cold in Hogwarts. In the course of the day, the mist that had been lying on the grounds had lifted, but it didn’t look like the weather was going to change soon. It was a depressed spring.

For a long time that night, the silence in the castle was perfect and nothing dared to interrupt it except for the footsteps of the caretaker and his cat. They seemed to be happy, walking through the passageways together. Argus Filch was holding a little lamp in his hand, however it wasn’t able to shed light on the entire area around them. Nevertheless, the two of them noticed everything that happened around them, thanks to the sharp eyes of Mrs. Norris that were at night just as good as in the light of day.

Well, maybe you should correct that sentence and say that the cat noticed  _almost_ everything. Because at that moment, none of them realized that there was another person in the passageway as well. 

Slowly, Sirius Black took a few steps around the statue behind which he’d been hiding. He tried to be as quiet as possible and when neither the caretaker nor the cat showed any signs that they knew of his presence, he carefully took a few steps back and looked around the next corner which led to another corridor. Sirius didn’t turn his eyes away from Filch and Mrs Norris when he raised his hand to make the sign they had agreed on.

The light which revealed the exact position of the man and his cat became smaller until it vanished behind another corner. Sirius just wanted to turn around and look out for his friends when a hand touched his shoulder softly.

“You should think of something more witty to scare me, Prongs.” He murmured and heard someone laugh quietly right behind him.

“Sorry Padfoot, next time I’ll do something way more spectacular when I want to show you my presence. Especially when we’re on the move in the castle at night, which is forbidden as you might know. And we don’t want anybody to find out that we’re here.” James’ voice whispered and Sirius couldn’t stop himself from grinning into the darkness.

He just opened his mouth for a reply when someone cleared his throat. “Do you think that it is safe to risk some light?” Remus asked hesitantly and as an answer to his question, Sirius waved his wand so that the tip started to glow in a faint light.

“I think he’s made it clear enough, Remus.” Peter’s voice whispered and it took Sirius a few seconds to see his face a few steps behind James and Remus in the darkness of the corridor. As usual on their trips at night, he was looking pale and it seemed as if he was shivering. Sirius had never really understood why Peter came with them when he was so afraid of getting caught, but he and James had stopped asking when they didn’t get a real answer. Maybe it was like Remus thought and Peter just liked to be part of a group with other people, especially when they were far more popular than he was himself.

“Maybe it would be a good idea to start moving.” James suggested and ripped Sirius out of his thoughts. He nodded and when he turned to Remus to ask if he had found the right things for their plan, he raised his eyebrows slowly.

“Do you really think that this is a good idea?”

“Oh come on Moony, we’ve done things like that many times by now!” James said softly and in a convincing tone. It wasn’t a surprise that Remus had doubts because of the impacts of their actions.

“But this time it is different. If something goes wrong, we could really hurt him.”

“That won’t happen.” Sirius cut in and smiled slightly. “Or do you doubt my talent at finding things that appear to be scary first and are very harmless if you take a second look?”

It didn’t take long until Remus gave in with a sigh. “I hope you’ve done your research perfectly.” He murmured and next to him, James chuckled.

“Since when makes Padfoot really bad mistakes?”

Remus just wanted to reply something when Peter tapped James’ arm and they all turned to look at him. “We don’t have that much time.” He whispered and Sirius realized that they had given him the task to have an eye on the clock which they often forgot. Like right now.

“Maybe we should go.” James said suddenly and Sirius nodded.

“Good idea.”

Slowly, they made their way towards the dungeons where they would have potions the next morning.

* * *

“Good morning class.” Professor Slughorn greeted them as he entered the room. As usual he was clad in green, the colors of Slytherin, his house. Sirius and James exchanged a look and he saw that his own anticipation was reflected in his friend’s eyes.

Their actions the previous night had taken longer than they had expected and because of that neither of them had slept very much, but right now they didn’t care. It happened once in a while that they were sneaking around the castle at night and sleep wasn’t something which could stop them from doing it.

“I hope you remember the things we have discussed last week and the task I gave you. It is very important for your exams that you know everything about these potions since it is very likely that you have to explain their effects. So who will start to tell me something about the process of making of the Fire Protection Potion?” He looked around and when some people raised their hands hesitantly, Slughorn pointed at a blond girl from Slytherin, whose name Sirius had forgotten. She started to read out her essay, but after a few moments, it was clear that the potions master wasn’t happy about the things he heard and the disappointed look on his face made James and Sirius grin. It was always refreshing to see Slughorn’s reaction when he noticed that the people of his house weren’t as good as he wanted them to be.

“Thank you, Clara. It was a long essay and you have mentioned some of the important steps, but there was also much missing… Well, who’s next?” He clapped his hands and turned to the rest of the class, a look of excitement on his face. However, he didn’t notice the other hands which showed that someone wanted to add anything to Clara’s homework. “Why don’t you enlighten us, Mr Black?” Slughorn asked suddenly and Sirius smiled widely at him.

“Of course, Professor.” He answered in his most professional voice and cleared his throat before he started to read out a text he hadn’t written yet. Luckily, a potion that protected you from fire wasn’t very difficult to make and Sirius had taken a look at the pages in the book just before the lesson had started. It didn’t surprise the others anymore that Slughorn was thrilled by his answer and James just grinned at him widely. Next to him, Remus was trying to hide his grin and looked down at his book on the table, but he noticed it anyway. Sirius shrugged and turned his attention to the potions master again. He didn’t understand why everyone was making such a big deal of writing essays and all those things.

There were more important things in life. Like those that happened after Slughorn had filled his cauldron with hot water. First, they just noticed the smell of rotten eggs and when some people in the room started to frown, green slime started to leave the cauldron in big waves. A few girls who were sitting close to the teacher’s table cried out in shock and Slughorn seemed to be frozen since he didn’t know what just happened. Suddenly, he took a step back and turned to his class with wide eyes. “Leave the room, quickly!” He cried and they tried to follow his order without shoving each other aside immediately. To Sirius, it seemed as if they had never left a classroom faster or in a more dramatic way and outside, he exchanged an amused look with James, Remus and Peter who were standing right next to him. 

With a loud squeak the door was closed behind Slughorn and he looked at the students in front of him with a confused expression on his face. “I… We have to… I think we have to end today’s lesson right now.” He said finally and behind his back, many people grinned at Sirius and his friends widely. Of course they knew who was responsible for this little incident.

“I can’t explain what just happened in there. Everything seemed to be alright when I prepared the lesson yesterday. And after me, nobody had been in there. This is very strange…” Slughorn murmured over and over again and with an innocent look on his face, James took a step towards him.

“Sir?” He asked silently and Slughorn looked at him questioningly.

“Yes, my boy?”

“Do we still have to prepare the Moonseed Potion for next week, or could you give us more time because of what happened right now?”

Now everyone of their class turned their attention towards the two of them since the Potion James had asked Slughorn about was very complicated and no one had felt the urge to take a look at it yet.

“Oh, the… Moonseed Potion you say?” When James nodded, Slughorn frowned and scratched his head. “Yes, I think it won’t be too late if we talk about it in two weeks from now.” He decided and James murmured a ‘Thank you’ before he turned towards his friends again and they left the dungeons quickly.

“That was great!” Sirius exclaimed as soon as they were in the main part of the castle again. “I had expected a reaction like that, but this was…” He made a gesture with his hand that showed the slime leaving the cauldron, much like an explosion.

“Impressive.” Remus agreed and James laughed loudly.

“Yes, that’s right Moony. Impressive.” He chuckled again. “And very useful if you don’t want to write an essay.”

“And what did you do now, if I may ask?” A voice behind them asked and they all turned around to see Lily Evans standing in front of them, a smile on her face.

James grin widened when he saw his girlfriend and he kissed her on the cheek quickly. “We’ve let the dungeons explode.” He said innocently and now Sirius was the one who had to laugh.

“Well, I think it’s more fitting when you say that we’ve filled them with green slime.”

Lily shook her head, even if she didn’t seem to be surprised. “Guys…” She muttered and Sirius expected her to roll her eyes, but she didn’t give him that satisfaction. Instead, she turned to James and raised her eyebrows. “Would you like to come to the library with me?”

James shot his friends a questioning and slightly apologetic look and Sirius just nodded with a grin and winked at his best friend. “Have fun. I’ll see you later at the Quidditch training” He murmured and without looking back, he started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room, Remus and Peter right next to him.

* * *

“And what are you going to do later?” Sirius asked Remus and Peter when the Fat Lady had finished the story of her suffering and finally let them in.

“I think I’m going to write my essay on the Moonseed Potion.” Remus explained and Sirius grinned at the hopeful look on Peter’s face.

However, he didn’t have the chance to ask Remus for his help anymore since they had noticed the new announcement which had been posted on the bulletin board. “The next trip to Hogsmeade!” Sirius exclaimed in an excited tone and Remus’ face lit up a little bit.

“When?”

“Already next week!”

“Finally some good news!” Remus said loudly and his outburst made them all laugh. Sirius looked at the bulletin board again, but except the trip to Hogsmeade, there wasn’t anything new. So the three of them sat down at the fireplace and Remus took a Daily Prophet which had been lying on the table. He looked through it for a few minutes and when he closed the paper again, his expression was thoughtful.

“Anything that’s interesting in there?” Sirius asked and Remus shook his head. As usual, they were sitting close to each other, their shoulders nearly touching. In the past years at Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus had grown very close. Their relationship was different than the one between Sirius and James. While James was like a brother to Sirius, it was different with Remus. He could talk with both of them about everything, but sometimes, he preferred sharing things with Remus instead of James.

With Remus, everything was just so easy. It had always been. It had taken Sirius years to understand that he was falling for him, but for some time by now, he knew that he was in love with one of his best friends. Who was a guy as well. It wasn't usual to fall in love with someone of the same sex, but Sirius didn't care. It had never been important to him what others thought. The only important question was, did Remus think so as well? Did Remus _like_ him? He hadn't been able to figure it out yet. 

His friends knew that Sirius was interested in men as well and they'd taken it calmly when he came out to them two years previously. He also suspected that Remus wasn't entirely interested in girls, but he wasn't completely sure yet. 

“Except for one missing person.” That caught Sirius’ attention and he sat up quickly.

“Someone’s missing?” He asked and his friend nodded again.

“Anna Broadwell, 32 years old, lived in London. No one has seen her during the past weeks. She was working for the Ministry, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her special field was the forbidden usage of Dark Magic. They’re searching for her now, but it seems hopeless. Too much time has passed since she’s vanished.”

“An employee of the Ministry of Magic who’s missing now?” Sirius asked slowly and frowned. He sat there on the sofa, arms crossed and his legs on the armrest, looking at Remus and the paper thoughtfully. “Isn’t that strange?”

Remus nodded. “A little too strange for my liking.” He agreed and looked at the picture of the woman again.

“I would like to know if they find out more about it.” To his surprise, Remus nodded again.

“Me too. I’ll keep an eye on the papers.”

“And I’ll tell James about it later.” Sirius agreed.

And so they just sat there, three friends in front of the fireplace, looking at the picture of a missing woman and not knowing what this little incident could mean for their future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe not my best work when editing something, but I didn't want to write this whole chapter again. I hope you like it, the rest of the story will be more serious, don't worry. I just wanted to show how stupid the Marauders could behave at times. There will also be more about Sirius and Remus soon!
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Sirius

“And you’re sure that there’s nothing new about the case of Anna Broadwell?” James asked for the tenth time in the last thirty minutes and Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend.

“Yes Prongs, I’m sure.” He assured him, however James didn’t seem to be satisfied. He was walking down the stairs with an unhappy look on his face and everyone who saw them just raised their eyebrows at Sirius. Then, he shrugged with the usual grin on his face, as if he wanted to say _‘Oh come on, it’s James! He’s always behaving a little weird, it shouldn’t surprise you anymore!’._

They had left the common room and were on their way to meet Remus and Peter in front of the castle. It was Saturday, which meant that they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade today and of course they would never let such a chance pass. It was always good to leave the grounds for some time and Sirius liked being able to do something without being watched by other people – especially Filch, his annoying cat, the teachers and the Slytherins. Of course it was fun to do stupid things in the castle and Sirius wouldn’t have it any other way, but sometimes a break was nice as well.

“But there has to be something! I mean, she can’t just vanish, can she?” James tried again and Sirius looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes. When he saw the demanding look on his face, he sighed quietly and turned his face towards him.

“If the Ministry would have found something, it would be in the papers.” He murmured, however he didn’t believe it himself. Since when did the Daily Prophet say anything that was true?

“You don’t even believe that yourself, Pads.” Sirius smiled slightly at the shorter version of his nickname only James was using. “So why don’t we start being serious? Someone who works for the Ministry just vanished overnight and no one knows where she might have gone or what could have happened to her. It was big in the papers, but after that nothing is mentioned again. Apparently, nothing can be found out about it. How can this be put together?” He sighed theatrically.

“Okay, you know that I can’t be serious right now anymore, don’t you?” Sirius laughed loudly and when he shook his head, his hair covered his eyes. He brushed it aside impatiently and could see that James was smiling slightly as well.

“You should cut your hair.” James replied instead of talking about the missing woman anymore. “It’s always covering your eyes so that you can’t see no more.”

“It’s not that bad.” Sirius cut in quickly. “And besides, the girls like it. Just like me.” Maybe, just maybe Remus had also mentioned once that Sirius was looking better when his hair was longer.

Now it was James who rolled his eyes at him. “You’re hopeless. You don't even like girls!”

“I know. Thank you for the compliment.”

“Did he tell you again how much he likes it when you growl at night?” A loud voice at the foot of the stairs asked and now both James and Sirius looked up to see Remus and Peter grinning at them widely. Remus had crossed his arms, while their other friend shifted uneasily from one leg to the other one. Peter seemed always so nervous and Sirius didn’t understand why. Once he’d asked James and Remus about it, however his friends could only shrug their shoulders since they didn’t know the reason as well.

“No, I’ve just confessed my secret love to him. Is this a problem to you, Remus?” James replied and crossed his arms as well. Now the two of them were standing right in front of each other and it seemed as if they would never stop staring. Sirius glanced at Remus and was surprised to see an odd expression on his face he couldn't quite interpret. However, it was gone as soon as Remus noticed Sirius' look and then he relaxed started to laugh.

“May I say that you’re hopeless as well?” He asked innocently and then James began to grin too. He shook his head and took a few steps back so that he was standing next to Sirius again.

“I think none of us can be saved anymore.” Sirius cut in and made a face at his friends. “At least we represent the never ending chaos here at Hogwarts, don’t we?”

Instead of saying anything else, they began to walk away from the castle. Luckily, it wasn’t raining right now and it even seemed as if the weather was going to get a little better. That would be good for the Quidditch match in a few weeks. It would be one of their last ones and it had always been a torture to play in the rain or when the ground on the field was wet and muddy. Playing Quidditch on a beautiful day when the sun was shining was one of the things Sirius wanted to do in his last year at any rate. 

And of course then their chance to win would be even bigger. In all the years James and Sirius had been playing Quidditch for Gryffindor, they had only lost a few games and that had always happened because of stupid accidents, so they had to keep their record, no matter what was going to come. Sirius, who was the captain and Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, thought that in the past years, they had become a great team and he didn’t doubt that they would win their last two games as well.

For some time, they walked towards the village in silence. That was strange, normally they had always something to talk or laugh about. But it seemed as if right now everyone was lost in his own thoughts. Sirius didn’t doubt that James was still trying to figure out the case of Anna Broadwell and presumably, Remus was thinking about his ‘problem’ as they called it again. What was going on in Peter’s head was a mystery to Sirius and to be honest, he didn’t really want to know. Sometimes, he was behaving different and they had all noticed that he liked to follow others more than to be the leader himself. Since this wasn’t a problem, there was no need of discussing it.

Sirius was walking next to Remus now and he noticed that his friend was looking at him. “Everything alright, Moony?” He whispered.

Remus nodded. “It's fine.” However, Sirius noticed immediately that his voice was more hesitant than usual. He didn't get the change to ask more questions, though, since someone called their names.

“Oh look who’s there!” A voice behind them called as they had nearly reached Hogsmeade and they all turned around just to see Lily and two other girls walking towards them. Sirius noticed that it were Isabelle and Madison, Lily’s best friends. Isabelle was a tall girl with white skin and long, curly black hair. Her blue eyes always seemed to look a little cold and the fact that she was in Ravenclaw didn’t make it any better. To be completely honest, Sirius and James didn’t like her very much. She had the habit to look at them in a condescending way every time they made something stupid and since that happened very often, she never smiled at them. And they assumed that she was talking about them behind their backs in a negative way. Sadly, that couldn’t be proved. As Lily’s friend, she was very careful with saying bad things about her boyfriend.

Unlike Isabelle, Madison was always grinning at them and she liked their jokes. She was also in Gryffindor, which was the reason why they knew her better, but not very good as well. She wasn’t as tall as Isabelle, who had nearly the same height as Sirius (and he was taller than most of the other boys in their age) and her hair was brown, just like her eyes. In other words, Sirius liked her. Madison was nearly as crazy as James and Sirius were, however she liked hiding it. She preferred to watch others doing the stupid things instead of being part of it. That had advantages as well, mostly that you didn’t get in trouble all the time. And Madison saw many things just as Sirius did. They didn’t like the same people and made jokes about them, they rolled their eyes at the same time when a teacher behaved weird again and there were many other things which Sirius simply couldn’t describe. 

“Where are you going? No, let me guess! Zonko’s Joke Shop!” Madison said loudly and raised her eyebrows at them, however the grin didn’t leave her face.

“Well… shall we be honest, James?” Sirius asked and looked at him thoughtfully.

“If you want to, Sirius. Tell them about our secret plans to subjugate the Slytherins.” In the same moment as those words had left James’ mouth, his eyes widened in shock.

Sirius reacted immediately and let an unbelieving look appear on his face. “Why did you have to say this?” He asked in a sharp tone and ran his hand through his hair, trying to look stressed. He turned towards the girls abruptly and sighed. “Okay, now that you know of this, you have to possibilities. Either you forget it and act as if we didn’t say anything, or you help us.”

“Or we have to make you forget it.” Remus added and Sirius had seldom been more proud of him in a situation like this. His tone had been perfect, nice and at the same time threatening. Maybe Remus wasn't as hopeless as James called him sometimes.

Now Lily, Madison and Isabelle exchanged looks and Lily crossed her arms. “And if we don’t want to do any of it?”

“You’ll have a problem.” James said simply and Sirius couldn’t stop himself from smiling gloatingly. It didn’t happen very often that someone played along that good.

“And that would be?” Madison asked in a demanding voice and raised her eyebrows.

“Us.” Sirius replied immediately and his smile turned into a grin.

“You?” Madison’s expression turned from skeptical to amused and Sirius raised an eyebrow when she shook her head, laughing quietly.

“Apparently, you don’t know how dangerous we are.”

“Dangerous? James, are you hiding something from me?” Lily asked and James shook his head innocently.

“Why should I do that?”

“Well, your best friend seems to think that there’s a side of you I don’t know.”

“Do you want to tell me that Sirius knows me better than you do?”

“Maybe.” Lily answered simply and James and Sirius exchanged a look. And began to grin at each other.

“Alright, you have seen through our masks.” James said suddenly and his tone was dramatically. “I think it’s time, Padfoot. The moment has come.”

“Which moment?” Now Lily was looking at them suspiciously.

“The moment to confess that we’re in love with each other.” Sirius answered instead of James and his sharp ears could hear Remus and Peter behind him turn away so that the girls couldn’t see the looks on their faces. Of course they both knew that Sirius was just being stupid. Even if he was gay, he would never fall for James. He was his brother in everything but blood.

“You are what?” There was a moment of silence in which James and Sirius tried to stay calm. However, Lily’s face lit up suddenly. “Oh I’ve been so stupid, I should have known it!” She said and covered her eyes with her hands. “It has always been him and I’m just there to help you hiding it, right?” In this moment, Sirius wondered what Lily was up to. It was obvious that she was also playing a game.

James nodded, looking sad. “Yes, that’s true.”

Slowly, a wide grin appeared on her lips. “So what will I get as payment for this?” He knew it. Of course Lily had seen through their play immediately.

“I’m sorry- Wait, WHAT?” James stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes and a smile appeared on her lips.

“Oh come on, you can’t believe that I’ll do it without getting something to my advantage. That would be utterly stupid.”

Sirius couldn’t stop himself from staring at Lily with a wide grin on his lips and behind her, Madison and Isabelle seemed to be shocked. Maybe not everyone could look through their acting that easily.

For a few seconds, Madison’s eyes met his and Sirius thought that there was a mischievous gleam in them. So maybe she'd understood it, though. Only Isabelle still looked clueless.

“You really think that I would give you something for it?” James laughed and shook his head. “Girls.” He murmured and had to get hold of Sirius’ arm so that he was able to stand upright. His friend couldn’t stop himself from laughing anymore and then Sirius couldn’t hold it back any longer as well.

And so they stood there, all laughing at their own stupidity. “Boys.” Sirius heard Isabelle murmur and when he turned towards them, he saw her rolling her eyes.

“And we’re proud of it!” He said loudly, which earned him an angry look from Isabelle. And a large grin from Madison. He smiled at her slightly.

“You’re an idiot.” Lily said to James and without hesitation, she took a few steps towards him and they kissed each other.

When they finally parted and the four of them were alone again, James raised his eyebrows at Sirius with a large grin on his face. “So…?” He began slowly and when Sirius only looked at him questioningly, the grin even seemed to become wider. “I see that Madison likes you?”

“Yes and I think I know where this conversation is heading to. I don’t appreciate it.”

“Why not, Pads? You have to find a way to make her understand that it won't work.”

“It won't, she'll see that with time.” Sirius said simply and shrugged. “All the girls understand that at some point.”

“Maybe you should just look for a boyfriend, then.” Peter suggested suddenly. “Then they would understand it.”

“It's not that easy.” Sirius muttered and couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to Remus. Just to find that he was looking at him as well.

“Why not?” Peter asked simply.

“Because it's not something you can tell just everyone.” James explained quickly. “We already talked about that. It might lead to people acting weird towards him. No one ever shows it openly when he likes boys.”

“But Sirius told us about it.”

“Because you are my best friends.” Sirius emphasized. “With you, it's not an issue.” He knew that Remus was still watching him closely and wondered what it meant. Slowly, Sirius was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Shaking his head, he looked around for a few moments to find a reason to chance the topic. And suddenly, there it was. Right in front of his eyes.

“There’s Snape.” He said and his love life was forgotten immediately. At least for this moment.

“Do you want to have some more fun?” James grinned and Peter shook his head.

“And it’s not even midday!”

However, James didn’t seem to hear him. With a loud “Hey, Snivelly!” He began to walk towards Snape and his companions and Sirius followed him, a large grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to read more? Please let me know!


End file.
